Lights Out
by Jaybail
Summary: When villains from DreamWorks, Disney, and Pixar team up to control the Earth's children, heroes from different movies must unite to protect them. Rated K but may change to T in later chapters for violence.
1. Prologue

Prologue

The wind howled as the rain came pouring down, on the dark night. The rain splattered on the wooden frame of a bed frame, deep in the forest. Beneath the frame is tunnel, leading to a place so dark, even the moon was afraid to shine there. Deep in the caverns of the tunnel, yellow eyes peered out onto a globe. They flicked over the blinking lights. The owner of the eyes let out a menacing cackle. "Soon," said a voice smooth like quicksand. "Soon, every last light will be out." He let out yet another menacing cackle. His face was pointed and dark. His eyes shone like a Jack-o-lantern.

Suddenly, a puff of green smoke appeared in front of him. "Ah, Maleficent, how kind of you to join me." He said. From the smoke, two great, curled horns appeared, followed by a green face and a crow, black as night, barely noticeable in the dark. "Pitch Black? You're the one who called me here? What a surprise?" She exclaimed. "Oh, there will be more guests soon, trust me." The boogeyman chimed. A moment later, two sets of quick, short footsteps could be heard, along with the fluttering of wings and long, stomps along the rocks. "Mother, what are we doing here again?" A whiny voice asked. " I told you, honey. We're here to get our happy ending." A voice like silk traveled along the cavern. "And to get revenge on Shrek." A shrill voice added.

"Who are they?" Asked Maleficent incredulously. As Pitch is about to answer a short man walked looking quite disgusted by the company around him. "I am Lord Farquad and if I had my way, all of you freaks would be locked away. The only reason I agreed to work with you worthless creatures is so I may take my revenge on that ogre." He spat out. The other short man said "I'm Rumpeltstiltskin, another enemy of Shrek and these are Prince Charming and Fairy Godmother." The prince stood there with a rather stuck up expression, while the fairy, with her beehive hairdo, looked annoyed at being interrupted.

The boogeyman smiled wickedly, adding to his Jack-o-lantern resemblance. " We are expecting quite a few more guests, I'm just waiting for someone to deliver them for me." He pulled out a lamp from his dark cloak. "The boogeyman carrying around a lamp. That's ironic." The green sorceress mused. "Ah, it's not the lamp itself that is important, but what is within the lamp." Pitch explained. He rubbed his slender, bony fingers against its smooth surface and it began to shake violently. Rumpeltstiltskin shrank back. "That isn't gonna blow, is it?" He questioned worried. "Of course, not. Calm down. I can feel your fear from here." Pitch sniped back. Red smoke started streaming out of the pipe. It started taking shape until a red genie was in front of them.

"Jafar, I only need one wish of you, then I will set you free. I need you to pick up the rest of our guests. " The boogeyman asked. " You're wish is my command." Then, in a puff of red smoke, a myriad of evil creatures were in their midst. Everyone started arguing amongst themselves as to how and why they were there. Pitch stepped into the middle of the cave, immediately in front of the giant globe and cleared his throat. Everyone continued arguing. Maleficent sighed. " You're quite hopeless." She mumbled. She raised her staff and slammed into the ground, freezing everyone. "Listen up, everyone!" She shouted menacingly. She flicked wrist and unfreeze everybody. She then nodded curtly at Pitch and moved out of the way.

"First, I need to make sure that everybody is here." He exclaimed. "Do we have Scar?" "Here, but I wish I was not." A great, dark lion growled out. "How about Drago Bludvist? " A tall man with untamed hair said "The Dragon God is here." Pitch nodded. "Captain Hook?" A hooked hand was raised into the air. "Aye be here." "Cruela De'vil?" "Present." " Hades?" "Here." "Gallaxhar?" "Here." "Ursula? " "Here." "Evil Queen?" "Here." "Vincent?" "Present." "Hans?" "What?" Exclaimed Frollo. Mother Gothel exclaimed "You invited the new guy?" Hans, a tall man with side burns looked offended. "If my two idiots brothers were invited, how could I not be?" He yelled indignantly. The Stabbington brothers walked towards him. "Who you calling idiots, pretty boy?" One of them shoved his shoulder.

"Boys, knock it off. There's more people on my list, but I think all of us are here." Pitch decided. "And exactly why are we in this dump you call a cave?" Hades steamed out. Pitch smiled a crooked smile. "Now we are getting somewhere." He said excitedly. He gestured to his globe. "This globe shows all the children who believe..." "In the guardians, we've all seen your movie, Pitch." Gallaxhar said. "Yes, it shows the children who believe in the guardians, but that's not all. It shows all the children who believe in heroes or good prevailing over evil. It shows children who believe in honesty and other goody two shoe traits. It shows children who believe in everyone you hate." Pitch dragged on.

The evil queen stepped up. "Where are you going with this, boogeyman?" She said, trying to find a motive. "If we take out all the lights...we will rule their world." Pitch grinned. Captain Hook laughed. "And this is gonna work out just like your last plan. None of the children are scared of you anymore." He chortled out. "That's why I need you. Every last one of you. If there are no heroes in the story, the child will move on to the next role model in the story, which will be us. Th ed you will grow up learning trickery, greed, evil, and fear. Just imagine how wonderfully awful they would be." He mused. "And how do you suppose we take the heroes out of the story? Go back in time and rewrite it? In case you haven't noticed, we probably wouldn't be welcome in an animation studio." Scar growled.

Pitch grinned. "Here's the best part. The only way to remove a hero from a story, is to, for lack of a better word, exterminate them." Every evil creatures was wide-eyed with excitement. "Not that I'm complaining, but how does killing them take them out of the story?" Dr. Facilier questioned. "First of all, they must be taken out in their own realm, their realms being either DreamWorks world, Disney world, or Pixar World. As soon as they are gone, they will simply cease to exist in their movies, books, t-shirts, etc." Pitch said. "After they are no longer in their stories, the children will either mimic us or fear us. We will rule their world and our world."

"Aren't you forgetting something, you horribly dressed demon?" Cruela chimed in. "And what would that be, Ms. De'vil?" Pitch groaned. "There is a way for them to come back after they've been eradicated." She explained. "Ha! Do you really think that every single adult will believe in a few children stories?" Pitch chortled. Everyone began to laugh with them. "Please, an average human adult barely believes what's right in front of his eyes, let alone a kid's movie character."

"One thing is missing from your plan, Pitch. How do we break into the heroes strongholds?" Vincent asked. Pitch Black stopped laughing. "How could you ask such a stupid question? Who do you think you are? Why do you think I have gathered these most evil of villains? The dastardly pirates?" He gestured to Hook and Smee. "Or wickedest of witches?" Gesturing to Maleficent, Evil Queen, Fairy Godmother, and Mother Gothel. "Intelligent aliens?" Gallaxhar straightened up. "Vicious of wild animals?" Vincent and Scar let out loud roars. "Are we not more powerful and more vicious than our enemy?" He yelled. A chorus of "No!" came from the villainous army. "Are you with me?" He screamed. A multitude of screams, roars, and evil cackle could be heard echoing through the tunnels.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters.I only own the plot.

A/n- I haven't been on in nearly a year. Woah. Anyway, I wasn't sure where this fit in, cause I didn'the make it specifically for fanfiction, so ithat should technically be in th red crossover category, but I didn't know what other movie to use for it, so here it is. It's also on fiction press. It won'the revolve directly around the guardians, but they will be a big part. There will also be Jelsa. OK. Please review.

-Jaybail


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The Man in the Moon sat casually, with his rod lazily leaning against his knee. A soft summer breeze blew through his hair, giving him a calm feeling. He let out a content sigh. It was relaxing after all the celebration of their new movie, How to Train Your Dragon 2. Although he wished he could stay up on his perch and stare into the starry sky, he had business to attend to. He hooked his line onto the moon, grabbed the rod, and jumped off, using his fishing pole as a makeshift grappling hook. He put one bare foot off the ground and started walking to Norths.

He reached there in no time and was greeted warmly by the yetis. "Ah, Man in Moon, how are you? Long time, no see, eh?" The jolly Russian chimed. "I'm feeling well, old friend. I just need to check on the globes." The Man in the Moon explained. In Rise of the Guardians, there is only one globe, representing Earth. In DreamWorks world, there is another representing their world and their people. All of the heroes appear like the children on Earth, golden light, and the villains appeared as black spots.

The Man in the Moon inspected the glowing orb of Earth. "Anything out of the ordinary at all?" He inspected. "Nothing at all, Manny." North reported. Manny moved on to the DreamWorks globe. It seemed like all the heroes were in their usual places and all the villains were too. Right before he decided everything was ok and turned around, the Man in the Moon noticed something in the corner of his eye. "North," He started. "How long has that big dark spot been there?" North followed his gaze. "Which dark spot?" He asked. "By Pitch's cavern." Manny pointed out. North walked up to the globe and looked at it closely. He squinted, then a second later, opened his eyes in shock.

"It's not one big dark spot at all! It's a bunch of them, close together. We don't even have those many villains." North exclaimed. Manny pondered for a moment, then recognition came on his face. "Turn on the northern lights, now!" The Man in the Moon ordered. A yeti rushed to the handle and pulled it. The aurora borealis spread out in all directions. "Manny, what is happening?" The normally jolly man asked nervously. "Something big." He responded.

"C'mon, buddy, faster." Hiccup urged his loyal friend. They were soaring above the clouds, with the ground spread out beneath them. He needed to go faster if they were gonna beat them. Toothless pumped his wings harder, trying to outrun their opponent. Hiccup looked over his shoulder to see if he could spot him. All he saw behind him was sky. He turned back to Toothless and grinned. "Looks like we beat him this time." He said excitedly. Suddenly, a snowball hit him from above. "Wouldn't bet on it, lizard boy." A voice called playfully from above. Hiccup gazed up to see his white haired, spirited friend. "Jack! Not cool!" He yelled.

"Really? Cause I thought it was pretty funny myself. Now why don't you stop looking behind you and focus on moving faster?" The spirit teased. He then used his staff to go faster, putting himself directly in front of the dragon. The Viking grinned. "Oh, it is so on!" He cheered. "Toothless, you know what to do." The dragon grunted in understanding. He opened his mouth and a blue glow began to come from it. He shot out a blue fiery ball directly at Jack and it exploded to his right. "Hey!" He yelled. "Not fair!" "Really, cause I thought it was pretty funny myself." Hiccup teased. "Keep going, buddy."

Toothless continued to spit fireballs at Jack, but Jack could see the finish line ahead. He pushed his staff directly against his side and shot like a bullet down to the ground. Hiccup and Toothless immediately followed suit and they neck and neck. A split second before the dragon landed. Jack crash landed into the ground. "Ha! Who just kicked your but again? No one can beat Jack Frost!" Jack celebrated. "It's OK, bud. We'll get him next time." Hiccup comforted Toothless. "At least we're not lats for the party." He mumbled to himself.

They landed right outside of Meade Hall, where a celebration of the newest How to Train Your Dragon movie was being held. To their right, a large hole in the ground opened and out popped Bunnymund. He took one look at the two friends and sighed. "Mates, did you two seriously just go dragon racing before a party?" He asked, already knowing the answer. Jack laughed. "Ha. No. Why would you think that?" He said, trying to brush off the question. "Cause you two are a mess. I'd highly recommend you clean up before going in, especially you, mate." He gestured to Hiccup. "I don't think your girl will appreciate your messy hair look." He commented. Then he turned arou n d and sauntered in.

Hiccup turned towards Jack. "On a scale of one to ten, how bad is it?" He asked tentatively. Jack looked over his friend's windblown hair and dirty face from leftover smoke. Jack shrugged. "I give it an eight. It's not nearly as bad as when we ran through Shrek's swamp. How about me, on a scale of filthy to devilishly handsome?" He asked with a teasing tone. With his usually white hair and pale face tinted dark gray, Hiccup could only laugh. "You look like something that Toothless regurgitated back up." Jack playfully scoffed at him.

"Guess who is not going to get help cleaning up from his best friend?" He joked. He flicked out his hand and made some snow appear. He rubbed it through his hair and face, cleaning up a majority of the filth. "A, don't be like that. I need to look presentable for this party." Hiccup whined. Jack chuckled. "OK. Here." He made some snow appear in Hiccup's hand. After they both cleaned up, they opened the doors to see nearly every single character from any DreamWorks movie in there. Even Ginormica managed to fit herself in there. Hiccup set off to go find Astrid, while Jack decided to go see the snack bar. When he arrived there, he saw Marty and Donkey. "Hey, guys. You enjoying the party?" He asked the hooved creatures. "This party is cracka-lackin, Jack." Marty exclaimed. Donkey smiled. "I love parties. Everyone's all together and having a great time. Look, Dragon's not even eating those guy's from Over the Hedge." Donkey gestured to his wife, who was currently staring at RJ, hungrily. It even looked like Hammy was riding one of the Donkey-Dragon children with a cookie in one hand. "I LIKE THE COOKIE!" Jack looked at the squirrel worriedly. "We may need to cut him off." He said thoughtfully.

Jack turned his back to Hammy, who crashed landed into B.O.B., and was struggling to get out. Shrek watched all this from his spot at the table. He turned to his green wife. "Hunny, did I really need to come here? It's all the people I spend my time avoiding." Shrek complained. "You need to get out of that little shell of yours and make some friends." She told the ogre. "I have enough friends." Shrek mumbled. "Friends who aren't from your movie." Fiona added. Shrek sighed. He wasn't getting out of this one. He decided to settle down in his seat and watch Eep and Alex have a public wrestling match. He wished there was some way thus party would end sooner.

Suddenly, Spirit the Stallion burst into the hall, neighing and braying frantically. B.O.B. went up to him. "What is it, boy? Little Timmy fell down the well?" He tried to translate. Donkey walked up. "Let a fellow equestrian talk to him." Spirit neighed something to him and his eyes went wide. "Party's over, everyone! The light's have been lit. There's an emergency meeting and it's urgent!" Donkey yelled. Shrek grinned. Wish granted, he thought.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or settings, only the plot.

A/n -So, that did not take as much time as expected. But anyway, here's the first chapter and my attempt at introducing as much people into the story as possible. Please review!


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Disney or DreamWorks. And just a warning, SPOILER ALERT: How to Train Your Dragon 2 in the first part. You can skip it without missing anything major for the main story.

Hiccup and Astrid watched as everyone raced to get out of the giant hall. Astrid looked at Hiccup worriedly. "What do you think it is?" She asked. Hiccup thought. "It has to be big for him to call an emergency meeting. He hasn't done that since..." He trailed off. "Actually, I don't recall him ever calling a group meeting." He thought. Astrid sighed. "Rotten timing too. After all your sacrifices for the movies. I mean after all you given up for them, you would think that they would at least give you one day of relief and celebration." She ranted. Though neither of them said it, they both knew what she was talking about. Stoic the Vast, lost his life in the making of the film. Hiccup was still taking it hard, after becoming chief, with no one to guide him. But through the support of Astrid, his mother, and Toothless, he has reached acceptance and took his new job with pride.

"Astrid, you know he wouldn't turn on the lights if it wasn't important." Hiccup said calmly. "I know, but... couldn't he have waited until tomorrow. You've been working so hard and...argh." Astrid had worked herself up until she was clenching her first and teeth. Hiccup took one of her fists in both of this hands and smoothed it out. "Astrid, I get that you're frustrated that our celebration was interrupted, but you have to understand. There's an emergency going on right now. Manny can't control that, I can't control that, and you can't control that. The only thing we can do is go fix this problem as fast as we can so that we can go back to our time, ok?" Hiccup soothed his wound up girlfriend. Astrid took a deep breath and released a lot of the tension her body. "Ok. I get it. Thanks for calming me down." She breathed out. Hiccup smiled. "Anything for you." Astrid gave him a quick peck on the cheek and they walked out hand in hand to go find their dragons. (A/n - spoiler alert over, for anyone who is skipping over this part)

Outside Meade Hall, an assortment of creatures were taking an assortment of transportation. Donkey and Shrek's family rode Dragon. All the woodland creatures of Over the Hedge, were riding the dragon-Donkey offspring. The penguins let the Madagascar crew hitch a ride on the monkey powered airplane and Ginormica carried her monster friends. Anyone else who didn't have a ride, like Po, who was currently stuffing dumplings in his face, hitched one with one of Berk's dragon riders. The whole group rose into the sky and paraded towards the center of their world, where a great hall was built for important meetings, such as movie announcements.

Everyone filed into the large building. The Great Hall was rather churchlike, with stained glass windows, portraying different movies, pew like benches separated by a large aisle, and a podium at the far end equipped with a microphone. Behind the podium, a large stained glass window portrait of the Man in the Moon was displayed. After everyone had shuffled into their seats, Manny went to his spot at the podium. Everyone was whispering in hushed voices what they thought was wrong. He cleared his throat and all the voices were silenced.

Although he had wisdom beyond his years, Manny had the appearance of a seventeen year old boy and if you caught him in the right mood, he could behave like one too. But in many official situations and emergencies, such as this one, you would have thought he had at least a century of experience as a leader. "I bet you're all wondering why I gathered you here today, and if you're in danger at all." Manny began. A few murmurs amongst the crowd confirmed that for Manny. "Well, no use in dancing around the matter. Time is of the essence now." He stopped for a moment to have himself for the reaction. "Our villains have teamed up with the Disney and Pixar villains and are planning our demise as we speak." There was a moment of silenced immediately followed by frantic yelling.

Manny tried to get their attention. "People! Let's not lose our heads! We can defeat them, but not alone." He continued. Vern yelled "Who did you have in mind?" Nearly everyone was in expectant silence. "I think our best shot is working with Disney and Pixar." A new wave of yelling appeared, instead this time it was angry instead of frantic. "Are you kidding me?" Shrek yelled. "All they are are pretty pink princesses and fluffy animals?" Those remarks earned him glares from his wife and the Over the Hedge cast. "Fiona, dear, I don't mean you, besides, you're an ogre now, not a princess. And no offense to you guys." Shrek apologized.

Alex stood up from his seat. "I refuse to work with those softies." He yelled. Manny sighed. "You know they have powerful people too, and I don't think you guys are understanding the situation. The only alternative is extermination. So, I ask you, all in favor of calling Disney and Pixar?" Slowly and uncertainly, everyone in the room raised their hand.

A/N-SSSSSSSSOOOOOOOO sorry for the long wait. My tablet was glitching and not letting me post. OK, so the beginning was an attempt at Hicstrid, not quite sure how that worked out. But, I'm glad to be back up and running.

DDBWonderWorker: I'm doing common pairings also, I just thought Jelsa would fit nicely in this story.

Guest: You know, I meant to add Artie in the last chapter. But I know where else I can put him in.

Time Being: You'll just have to read and find out. ;)

Ok. Please review!


	4. Chapter 3

A/n-Sorry for the SUPER long wait. I went to Hawaii shortly after the last update and everything was hectic with school and other things when we got back. I can't promise it won't happen again. I might post a sudden spurt of chapters in a few days, then not update for months. Really sorry about that. Any who, here's the next chapter.

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters, only the plot.

"Oh, boy! Minnie, I think that this new movie is really going to be popular with the kids!" Mickey exclaimed as he watched their new trailer in his cartoony house. Mickey knew they would need a good movie to follow up their extreme success with Frozen and he felt like this one would be perfect.

"That's great, Mickey! I know that Elsa and Anna will be glad to shed some of the attention." Minnie replied, in her shrill voice. It was true that the Frozen cast has been bombarded with friends and adoring fans. Olaf quickly became a crowd favorite and made friends with everyone he met.

The new movie would be a relief for them. Mickey knew Elsa and Anna hadn't had that much time together to keep rekindling their bond and hoped this would help. Mickey was pulled out of his train of thought as an impatient whine rang in his oversized ears. He saw Pluto nudging his knee with a yellow paw, a leash hanging out of his mouth.

"Hey, buddy. Wanna go for a walk?" Mickey asked. Pluto barked a response. "Alright, pal. Let's go!" Mickey grabbed his leash and headed out the door. They walked down the sidewalk in the old fashioned street. This small section of the world was the neighborhood of all the original Mickey and Friend's character's houses.

Mickey passed Goofy mowing his lawn. "Hey-a, Mick! How's it going?" Goofy asked, with a jolly smile. "Good. Uh, Goofy? Your pant leg is about to be caught in the..." "Yeooooow!" Goofy screamed his famous holler. Mickey visibly winced, but moved on.

He passed by Donald's house and heard unintelligible yelling and three sets of snickers. He knew Donald's mischievous nephews had pranked him yet again. He sighed and kept moving. He soon crossed the border into the Princess Region. All the princess castles and kingdoms are located in one location.

He passed by Ancient China, Aurora's castle, Cinderella's castle, Corona, and the newly built Arendelle. There was a spot reserved near the end of the pass with a sign saying "Reserved for princess Moana, in her native Hawaii. Coming in 2018"

Mickey passed another border into London and finally made it to the dog park. He was immediately greeted by Lady and Tramp, and their puppies, Bolt, Dodger, Pongo and Perdita, and all 99 puppies. Even Stitch, as Lilo likes to call him an honorary dog. It is overwhelming, even for extreme dog lovers, but Mickey made sure everybody got a pat on the head.

As Pluto ran off to play with Tramp, Mickey noticed Dug and Mr. Fredrickson. "Hi, Mr. Fredrickson! How are things in the Pixar World?" Since Disney owns Pixar, its world branches off the Disney World. This makes communication and traveling between worlds easier.

"Oh, can't complain. Haven't seen the fish around because they're all working on that sequel and they're a little behind schedule on the world for that new movie." The old man grumbled. Mickey looked down at Dug. "Hey, boy. How are you doing?" Mickey asked.

"I am doing good. I have chased a ball and-SQUIRREL!" He proclaimed. All the dogs in the park stopped what they were doing and snapped their heads in the same direction. Mickey chuckled at their antics. While Mickey and Pluto were having a blast as the dog park, there was an intense race going on in Sugar Rush.

Vanellope wiped the sweat from her forehead as she neared her red opponent, who was currently yelling "ka-chow!" randomly. She was in second place and that wan not ok. She smiled and put all her strength in a glitch that brought her ahead of him. "What?!" McQueen exclaimed. "I'm faster than lightning, buddy!" She yelled back.

Suddenly, she her front tire was missing. Then the other one and the back ones. "What the..." Vanellope stated, startled. She heard mischievous laughing to her right and saw Dash with a wrench. "Hey! That's illegal! You're..." was all he heard as he ran away. But Dash reached the finish line before her.

"Ha! The Dash is victorious again!" He screams. "Hold on, mister!" Vannellope yells from inside Mater, who had her car in tow. "You cheated and you know it!" She said angrily. "That wasn't cheating! It's called eliminating the competition!" He explained.

Vanellope smirked. "Alright, Mr. Boogerface. How about a little wager? If you can tag me within five minutes, I'll say you won fair'n square. If you can't, you're a cheater and I win. Deal?" She proposed. Dash's overconfidence and ego told him he could catch her easily, so he said "Deal!"

Almost as soon as the word left his mouth, Vanellope had glitched twenty feet behind him. Confused he turned around gave chase. She didn't run. Just sat in a casual position, as if she was waiting. Right before he reached her, she glitched a few feet to the right. They continued playing this strange keep-away, not even noticing McQueen pull up.

He saw them playing and drove over to Mater. "Um, Mater? What's happening?" He asked. "Oh, there playing over who wins." Mater explained. McQueen chuckles. "I have a date with Sally, so I need to leave. Do you wanna drive back with me?" McQueen asked his best friend. "Nah. I have to drive the car to the shop. See ya later." The tow truck yelled as he drove off.

McQueen looks at the kids again and drove off to the Pixar portal. The kids continued their game until Vanellope yelled "Time!" Dash groaned. "No! That can't be five minutes!" He yelled. "It is five minutes. I'm not a cheater, unlike some people. Now, who wins fair and square?" She asks.

Dash grumbled. "You." Vanellope tsked at him. "What was that? Who won?" She asked again. "You!" Dashed yelled, clearly annoyed. Vanellope began to dance around in excitement, while Dash just sat there, looking annoyed. This is what Helen saw as she pulled up in the incredimobile, a grumpy Dash and a dancing Vanellope.

As she got out of the car, she noticed Vanellope turned to her and said "Hello, Mrs. Incredible. Always good to see you." Helen looked around and noticed that her car was missing. "Dash, did you mess with her car again?" She asked, already knowing the answer. "No!" He said defensively. "Only the tires."

"We're having a serious talk in the car young man." She sighed. Dash groaned. "Bye, Mrs. Incredible! Bye, Booger brain." After they drove away, Vanellope realized it was going to be a long walk back to the castle.

-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-

If someone happened to pass by Pride Rock, they would take a double check to make sure that their eyes weren't deceiving them. It wasn't unusual to see the lions prowling around, but today there were more than lions. Bears, deer, elephants, a panther, and gorillas.

Every year, the animals gather together for a huge celebration. There are games, food for both herbivores and carnivores, and stories to be told. At the moment, there was a roaring contest and it was a stale mate between Simba and Kenai. "Roar!" Kenai tried as loud as possible. "Roar!" Simba bellowed slightly louder. It looked like Simba would win, until "ROAR!"

Everyone looked up in shock, trying to find they creator of the noise. They spotted Tantor looking pretty impressed with himself for imitating the sound. "And the winner is..." Pumba began. "TANTOR!" Timing finished. All the animals cheered and stopped their paws, hooves...etc.

The next contest was stregnth and everyone knew the winner would be Mrs. Jumbo, but it was fun to watch anyway. Dumbo toddled behind his mom, carrying a little bear and fox on his back. Kenai and Tod we're currently discussing the best tasting berries, while Turk tried his best to not let two elephants win in a row. Tantor would never let her hear the end of it.

Baloo watched as each animal was given a slightly heavier item until they couldn't lift anymore. He heard someone sit beside him and turned to see Kenai. "I thought you would be trying be the strongest again." Baloo commented. "Eh, no use. Mrs. Jumbo beats all. What about you? You ready for the dance contest?" Kenai responded.

"Oh, you know it, baby. I got it in the bag." Baloo stated. Kenai could only chuckle at his friend's confidence. "Really? I hear Timon is bringing back the hula this year." Baloo looked a little surprised. "That doesn't make a difference. I'll still win this." Kenai laughed and watched the celebration continue.

-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-

Mickey finally returned home with Pluto, exhausted. He smelled cookies in the kitchen. "Ah, Minnie! You're the best!" As he began to eat one of her delicious cookies, the phone rang. He sighed. The cookie would have to wait. He walked over to phone and put it to his ear.

"Mouse residence. Mickey speaking." He greeted. "Hello, Mickey." Came a voice he hadn't heard in years. "Manny? Why are you calling?" He asked. If The Man in the Moon had to call him, it was urgent. "Mickey," Manny said. "It's time."

A/n-I tried to get a broad assortment of characters in this. That was a little tricky. Anyway, this was a fun chapter. Especially the little race. Please review!

-Jaybail


End file.
